End to loneliness
by Xardion
Summary: Revised My first Eva fic. Shinji decides to end it and in doing so, grasps his true destiny. Final Chap. Please R&R.
1. No more

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evagelion or any of the characters within.

Authors Note: This is the revised version. With the reviews I received, I decided to give this another try. It will be the same as before, but divided into chapters and done over so that it will be more in line with NGE personalities. People will probably still be OOC, but not as badly as before. Again, I've seen episodes 1-4 and everything else I've learned from websites, manga comics, and reading Eva fanfics (Mostly fanfics).

Time for round two…

Chap. 1

_This will end now. No more. _

Rei, Asuka, Misato, Touji, Kaji, Karowu; everyone he's ever known or loved has suffered. _Why must everyone he gets close to suffer?_ He didn't know if he could take much more of this, how much more his heart could take before it shattered completely. But despite this, he felt sure of the path he was about to chose. He reached the knob of his door, hands trembling. _I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away._

"Misato, can...can I talk with you for a moment?"

Currently, she was sitting in the living room, with the TV off. Her eyes seemed far away; she hadn't slept in days. He knew it had something to do with Mr. Kaji. A can of beer was by the side, but she hadn't drunk it. She didn't seem to hear him so he continued.

"I...wanted to thank you...for everything."

She turned her head toward him, now appearing to pay some attention.

"When we first met, I always thought you were an immature person who was using me for your own ends. But then you invited me into your home, helped me through the Angels, and even comforted me when things got bad." Shinji sat next to her, "You are the closest thing I have to a parent now and I wanted to show you my thanks."

Misato continued to stare at him and Shinji began to rise.

"Shinji..."

Misato called to him and he sat back down. Their eyes met and Shinji saw into them. Her eyes were lonely, so lonely. Like his. He didn't want to look anymore. I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.

"I....I...."

The eyes were beginning to tear and Shinji was beginning to feel even more sorrow. His guardian like this was becoming too much for him to handle. But then he realized this may be my only way to say thank you. Those eyes...were the same as his. So he did the only thing he could think of.

_He kissed her... _

Not on the cheek or the forehead, but on the lips. Her sweet, soft lips... Misato was surprised by this act, but she did move away either. Instead she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, taking in the comfort and warmth, no matter how small. This is what they shared now. _Loneliness._ But in this moment, they could help each other. Shinji finally broke away from her and she slowly slid back, eyes still closed. She's asleep. _I guess its better this way._

Rei's apartment...

Ayanami Rei sat down quietly in her apartment, looking out of the window. The loud sounds outside didn't disturb her in the least. She thought about Eva, about Nerv, and about her predecessor self-destructing. She was third Rei; the third....and last. Dr. Akagi had seen to that. She doesn't possess all of the memories of her predecessor, but enough for the moment to know who she was. It would only be a matter of time. But she did remember her last words.

_"I wish to be one with Ikari-kun."_

_Why would she say that?_ It didn't make sense. He was just the Third Child, an Eva pilot like her. Beyond that and school, what else was there?

_Knock, knock._

Rei looked at the door, but made no move to answer. Silence followed for awhile.

"Ayanami? Are you there?"

_Ikari__-kun.__ Why was he there?_ Calmly, she stood up and answered the door. There in the rain stood Shinji. He was still, not saying anything and not moving a muscle as the rain continued to pour.

"Did you want something, Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji stayed quiet, his eyes filled with nervousness and doubt. _I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away._

"I....wanted to....talk to you. Can...I come in?"

She didn't respond, but she walked back into her apartment and he followed. Her apartment was still a mess, Shinji thought to himself. _So dreary._

"Ayanami. I....just wanted to tell you...that you've been a great friend."

She just stared at him, saying nothing. He expected that.

"I know that a part of you is my mother, and that may have contributed to your personality somewhat. And I wasn't fair to you when I found out about the dummy plug system. But still, you protected me many times and I wanted to say my thanks."

"I wish to be one with Ikari-kun."

Shinji blinked. He didn't expect her to say that.

"Excuse me?"

Rei stood up, "That is the only other thing I remember about you. Why did I say that?"

Shinji looked at the ground, nervous. "Err...well...I'm not sure."

She looked at him, "I see."

Shinji saw it again. The loneliness in her crimson eyes. He started moving to her, unaware that he was even moving at all. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a quiet embrace. Rei was startled by this. She didn't much like physical contact with people, but this felt...._warm, comfortable._ _Is it because of him?_ Without thinking, she returned the hug.

_I think I understand now, Shinji._

The held each other for quite awhile and then reluctantly, Rei moved away.

"Shinji."

"Yes?"

"I am Rei Ayanami. I am I. Not your mother." 

Shinji smiled, "Yes. You are right." He then appeared nervous again. Rei decided to wait him out this time and soon, he reached into his back pocket. His hand clenched in a fist, Shinji then reached out and held her hand and moved his fist into it.

"Thank you for always being you, Rei-chan." 

Shinji turned around and left the apartment. _Goodbye, Rei._ For a while, Rei just stood there, looking at where Shinji had left. She then looked at what Shinji left her. It was a small box. In it was a little silver necklace with a blue gem in it.

Hospital....

Shinji entered the room. On the sleep bed laid Asuka. Her eyes were closed and various devices were hooked to her. Her vital signs were steady, but her mental signs were another matter. Shinji sat next to the redheaded German girl.

"Asuka, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, to help you. If you wake up, I probably won't be around. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find someone else to torment on a daily basis." He caressed her cheek briefly, "You'll probably call me a baka for doing this and truthfully, I wouldn't blame you. But I feel that this is the only thing I could now. " 

Shinji stood up and left a card on the side.

"Goodbye, Asuka."

Misato awoke an hour later, her mind still a little foggy as to what happened. _Let me see, I was sitting down, Shinji was talking, he kissed me.....he kissed me?_ She touched her lips as the memory came back. "Shinji? Shinji, are you here?"

Misato stood up and checked his room. The room was empty. _He must have gone out. Probably ran away again. I don't blame him._ She walked to her room and looked around for no reason. It was then that she noticed....Her gun was missing from its holster.

"Oh my god, no."

Shinji Ikari marched through the bowels of the Nerv HQ. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. But he had to do this. He had to. It was the only thing. _I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I won't run away!_ He reached a certain pair of doors and stopped, contemplating what he was planning to do. _He knew what he was going to do._ He pushed the door bell.

A harsh voice came over, "Who?"

"It's me, father."

"What do you want?"

"I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you like this."

The door opened and Shinji walked into the darkness. There standing in the middle of the large office, Commander Ikari sat there, his dark shades hiding his eyes from view.

"What is it, Pilot Ikari?"

The voice was cold and demanding, but Shinji didn't flinch. _Hmm, that is new_, Gendo observed.

"I want to know everything. Eva, the Angels, pilots, everything."

Gendo gave a slight scowl, "Request denied. Leave."

Shinji nodded and walked to the door but before he left, he sealed the door and locked it.

"Pilot Ikari, explain yourself."

Shinji turned around, but something was different. His eyes had changed. They were now cold and void of any emotion.

_And he was pointing Misato's gun at his father..._


	2. The truth

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 2

"Rei. Rei, are you there?"

The First Child opened the door, "Major."

"Have you seen Shinji?"

"Yes. Fifteen minutes ago."

"How was he? Was he alright?"

"If you are referring to his physical condition, then I'd have to say he was fine. But..."

"What is it, Rei?"

"He was acting a little strange. He told me that I was a great friend to him and he...hugged me."

This didn't surprise Misato too much, "I see." It was then that she noticed a small necklace around Rei's neck. _I never knew she had a necklace._

"Yes. But may I ask a question, Major?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did Ikari-kun have a gun?"

Gendo's office...

A month ago, Shinji would have never thought he would be doing what he was doing now. Sure, ever since he was brought into the world of Eva, he thought many times of hurting his father or threatening him for what he had done. But he always thought that he was too weak or too spineless to actually try something.

_Time sure had a way of changing people._

"You had better put that down, Pilot. You are expendable."

Shinji moved forward a bit, not backing down at all. "Am I?"

Gendo was unfazed. After all, he anticipated that Shinji would try something like this sooner or later. _Still…the way he said those words and this new persona of his was something to be cautious of._

"Do you think if you kill me, you will learn anything?"

"I think that if you want whatever it is you are doing to succeed, you'll need to be alive." He raised the gun even higher and Gendo stood up.

"Don't be childish. You won't do it and you know it." As he was speaking, his hand began to drift to the side and toward a drawer. The door behind them began to bang and voices were heard on the other side.

"Any minute now, they will come in and drag you out to a prison where you won't see the light of day for a long while."

Gondo grasped the hidden gun he had in his drawer. But as soon as he lifted it, a bullet rang out and knocked the gun out of his hand and sending it skittering on the ground.

Shinji narrowed his eyes, "I put a lock on the door. It'll take fifteen minutes for them to get through." Then without changing his glance, Shinji waved the gun toward the lock panel and shot it. It exploded and sparkled. Shinji re-pointed the gun at Gendo. Gendo was surprised. _His aim is accurate._

"Now it will take half an hour."

Gendo was still surprised, a fact not gone unnoticed by his son. He planned this in advance? He wasn't sure to be proud of Shinji or extremely furious. He decided to be neither. 

"I'm an Eva pilot. Handling a gun is no different." He raised the gun again and cocked the trigger. "Position target in center, pull the switch."

Shinji fired again, barely grazing the Commander's head. But it did hit his shades, causing them to fly off his face. Gendo looked with a mixture of anger and surprise. 

"Now you'll hide nothing."

Gendo saw that this wasn't the same Shinji Ikari as before. Not the shy, timid boy he'd only have to look at and watch him scurry away. This was the other Shinji Ikari, the one that appears each time he's in battle. _The brave, powerful and very dangerous warrior._

Gendo's rage was barely concealed now, "I'm your commanding officer. I'm ordering you to put down the gun, now."

Now it was Shinji's turn to be angry and unlike the commander, he didn't try to conceal it. "Being my commanding officer doesn't mean &^$% right now. If anything, it gives me several reasons to shoot you where you stand. The only reason I haven't yet is because you are also my father and that also is a reason to personally put a bullet in your head. But against my better judgment, I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt." 

Gendo stared at his son. He hadn't anticipated this. He never expected him to be like this. Before, he could simply stare at Shinji and that would be it. And even when he had his slight defiance's, he always knew a way to control him. But now, now he was cold and calculating. The traces of fear in his eyes were replaced with a cold determination. It was almost as though he was looking at a reflection of himself. And a new realization dawned on him. _It seems I misjudged you, Shinji. You're not the pawn I thought you would be. _

Gendo sat back down, "What do you want?"

When he asked that question, he remembered what Kaji had told him_. Even if I were to die, I would be happy knowing the truth._

Shinji echoed, "The truth."

Misato headed to the hospital and entered Asuka's room. _Damn, not here._ Rei was also with her and looked around the room. She then noticed the card Shinji left for Asuka.

"Major." She handed the card to Misato. Misato opened it and read it.

_Dear Asuka,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you and help you when you needed it. But now, I'm going to get some answers. No more of the shy little twerp you always hated. I just wanted you to know that I never held it against you whenever you got angry at me. If anything, I probably deserved it. Thank you for being a good friend, even if you didn't show it too much._

_Goodbye,_

_Baka Shinji_

_P.S. I'm sorry._

Misato read it over again. _What did he mean by getting some answers?_ Her cell phone then rang and she answered it. After a few minutes, she dropped the phone in utter shock.

_I don't believe it. He's lost his mind._

Gendo's office...

"Third Child, I'm warning you."

"Don't be childish." Shinji spat out, eerily sounding like the Commander, "What can you do to me that you haven't done already?"

Gendo narrowed his eyes again and then calmed down. _Might as well play along for now._

"There are many truths. Many I doubt you can handle."

"I've handled a lot. Surprise me"

"Yui."


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 3

Shinji was surprised and the older Ikari smiled a bit. _A weakness._

"What does mother have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. The angels, Nerv, Eva. Even Third Impact. All of it is based for her. You now have you answer."

"I don't understand."

"And you never will."

Shinji gave a resigned look. _Mother.__ I don't get it. What does she have to do with...Third Impact?_

"Tell me about Third Impact."

________

Outside his office…

Misato had just arrived at the HQ.

"What's going on?"

Fuyutuki walked to her, "We believe Shinji has locked himself in with the Commander."

"What? Why?"

One of the guards by the door answered her, "We don't know. But it won't matter. We should be able to get in a couple of minutes. Then we'll let the Commander decide." The guard looked back at her, "But you can bet that he won't tolerate insubordination."

Misato thought to herself. _What was he thinking? He has no idea how much trouble he's in._

_______

"Do you really want to know? I warn you. Few have lived knowing the full truth. And to be honest, you don't deserve to know."

Another shot rang, getting very close to Gendo's other side.

"I will decide that."

Gendo twitched. The more they were like this, the more Shinji began to remind him of himself. _To an extent...___

"SEELE is the organization behind Nerv. They exist in the shadows of the UN. They are also behind the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Instrumentality Project?"

"When man transcends to a higher plane of consciousness and ceases being man. In a sense, man becomes the final angel. Third Impact."

Man....the final angel?

Gendo stared, _Good__, his defenses are breaking down._ "Angels seek to unite with Adam, the first angel. Once that happens, Third Impact will commence. SEELE will attempt to use Third Impact in order to control the world."

Shinji began to stumble back. At that moment, Gendo managed to pull a second gun out and point it at Shinji. However, Shinji didn't seem to notice...or care. Both Ikari's simply held a gun on each other.

"So that's it? All the fighting...all the pain and suffering, just so that you and a couple of guys could control the world?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. It's beyond your comprehension."

It doesn't make sense. Surely there had to be another reason. Then it hit him. It was so clear now. His battles in the Eva, the way it acted, even the disturbing comfort he felt from piloting it.

"You didn't explain what it had to do with mother."

Gondo blinked, _So__ he caught on._ "No, I didn't."

"This has something to do with that day, doesn't it? When she...left…" Shinji straightened up, "Why do you want Third Impact?"

Gendo's eyes widened. _Another unexpected._ He didn't think Shinji would be able to deduce his motive from that kind of info. He only told him about Third Impact and SEELE simply to weaken him. But now he's coming close to learning the truth. _Too close._

"I believe that's enough. You've served your usefulness."

Shinji lowered the gun, "If you wanted to shoot me, you would have done it already. But you need me. And the only reason for that is that I would be needed to pilot the Eva again. Asuka is comatose and Rei can't synch well with either units, so you need me." He looked up, "Or rather, you have a use for me."

The door behind them began to lurch slightly. Gendo looked at his son, no, his subordinate. He never knew his son. 

"That is correct."

The door behind began to lurch a bit more and fell down altogether. As the guards stormed into the room, Gendo and Shinji faced each other. Shinji looked at his father, no the commander. He ceased to be his father a long time ago.

"She would never have wanted you to do this. You're making a mistake."

"Take him away."

Misato came in as well, "Commander, no!"

"Major Katsuragi, Pilot Ikari has committed a grave offense and must be punished as so. You know that full well."

Misato cringed, but she held fast, "But, he's your son. Surely, you can't..."

"Major. Do not question my authority."

Shinji turned to her, "Misato, its fine. I knew what I was getting into when I did this. Don't worry about it."  He looked at the Commander and for the first time, with eyes of pity, "I found what I was looking for. I...understand."

With that, the Section 2 guards took him away, leaving Gendo to himself once again, aside from his second, Fuyutuki.

"Ikari."

"Don't. I've been tested enough as it is."

___________

Meanwhile, the guards and Misato were taking Shinji to his cell. They had to pass the Eva cages to get to the elevator. As they did, Shinji looked up at 01. So this is it. The end. Mr. Kaji was right. It doesn't matter if I die, so long as I know the truth. He looked over to Misato who was looking back at him it a sad face. _Sorry, Misato. I won't cause you any more pain._

_Awaken._

Shinji suddenly flashed and his body glowed in a strange light. The light shone and the guards were pushed away by some kind of incredible force. Misato managed to back away as Shinji continued to glow in an aura light that began to solidify in a hexagonal shape, one that was familiar to the major.

_No way. That's… that's…Shinji is producing… an AT field?_

Shinji too was in shock, not knowing what was happening to him. But somehow, he knew it would. It was as though something inside him had awakened. Then he remembered what Karowu once said...

_What you call AT field is merely a person's soul. The place around a person that can't be penetrated by anybody._

"Shinji?"

Shinji looked at Misato who was staring at him in shock. He wanted to say something, but a sudden rumbling caught his attention...

Control room...

"Emergency. We have an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Eva 01 is activating on its own."

"What?"

Eva 01 began to struggle against the restraints and eventually tore them off. The purple machine/ creature then turned around to Shinji and held out an open hand. Shinji began to move toward it.

"Shinji, what are you doing?"

Shinji looked back at her, "I have to go now, Misato."

"What? Where? Why? Don't run away."

"I'm not running, but it is too dangerous for either me or 01 to be here."

She was baffled, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. Honestly, I'm not even sure. Not yet. You have to trust me."

In the command center, Commander Ikari watched the scene with 01 and his son. 01 began moving again with Shinji held in its right hand.

"Cut all elevators."

"Yes, sir."

01 continued to move around, although it had nowhere to go now.

"Prepare to retrieve unit 01 and to apprehend the pilot."

"Sir, something's wrong. The synch ratio is rising!"

"What?"

Looking back at the screen, they saw the aura around Shinji beginning to glow brighter. 

"75%, 85%, 100%, 125%. It's rising at an incredible rate."

"That's impossible! He's not even in the entry pod!"

"200% 250%, 310%. He's reaching critical!"

The back of Eva 01 opened and golden wings sprouted out

"Huh? He stopped at 399%"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but that was before unit 01 roared and jumped into the air. Gendo saw its direction and knew where it was heading.

The Terminal Dogma…

Gendo turned around and headed slowly out. He still had one more move.

Unit 01 flew downward into the sea of LCL. Standing before him was Lilith, the second Angel. 01 seemed to regard it for a moment, just standing there. A shimmer of energy began to form around 01, an AT field.

"Shinji."

01 turned around to see Commander Ikari standing on the deck below with a gun in his hand. And standing in front of him was Ayanami Rei.

"Ikari, I give you this final choice. You are to stand down and surrender."

He didn't have to finish. Shinji knew what he going to if he defied him. Shinji was distraught. He didn't plan on this happening. His father was now in control again. _No, not Rei._ Shinji thought of attacking, but there was no way he could stop him without hurting Rei.

"Stand down now!"

Shinji looked at his father, and then at Rei. It was then that he caught Rei gaze. She seemed to look blankly at him, but her hand moved to the necklace he gave her.

_Thank you for always being you, Rei-chan._

01 suddenly moved toward them. Gendo expected that he would try and rescue her. _Still predictable._ The gun hand twitched slightly, just enough for him to see it as 01 continued to come at him. But suddenly, 01 flew straight up into the Geodome and shot out through the surface.

Control Room…

"Shut it down immediately!"

"We can't. All controls to 01 have been cut off."

"Track it."

"I can't. It is somehow disrupting our tracking devices. It's gone, sir."

Fuyutuki hands tightened, _Gendo__ isn't going to like this._


	4. Missing

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 4

For a month, Nerv had been searching for unit 01 and its pilot, only to find no trace of it anywhere. It was as though it had simply vanished from off the face of the earth. 

Commander Ikari is rarely seen at all, even to his second. 

The only positive thing that happened is when Asuka awoke. Of course, when it comes to her, it's not entirely sure that's a good thing.

Katsuragi apartment…

Misato had just come home after working the night shift. Right now, she just wanted to drop on the bed and go to sleep. But first, she thought she'd check on Asuka for awhile. Cracking the door open, she found that Asuka wasn't in her room. Checking Shinji's room, she saw Asuka standing by the window. In her hand, Misato can see the card Shinji had left her.

"Asuka?"

Asuka instantly turned around and hid the card in her back pocket.

"Mien Gott! You could've told me you were here."

"What are you doing in here?"

Asuka tensed up, "Nothing. I was...uh...looking for something."

"Sure, Asuka."

Asuka strode passed her and Misato gently whispered as she went by.

"We all miss him."

Asuka snapped, "I do not miss that baka. No one told him to run away. That's all he ever does anyway. I don't even know why he was an Eva pilot to begin with."

Misato was about to counter but she notice her eyes beginning to droop. I'll argue with her later. I really need some sleep.

"Fine Asuka."

Asuka turned and went into her room. Misato was about to do the same when a knock came at the door. _Who the heck...?_ Misato went to answer the door. Her face suddenly became one of shock.

"Rei?"

"Major."

"Rei, what are you doing here so late?"

"Is it alright for me to talk with you?"

Misato looked strangely at her. Rei was quite possibly the only person that made her somewhat nervous. Especially after finding out the truth about her origins. Although she understands why Rei is the way she is, that didn't calm her any less. But this... Rei never talks to anybody unless ordered to. _With the exception of the Commander and....Shinji._

"Major."

The voice broke into Misato's thoughts, "Huh, oh."

"If it is too much trouble, I will return to my apartment." Rei began to walk away.

"No wait, Rei." She opened the door wider, "Its okay. Come in."

_This has to be about Shinji_, she mused. That was the only explanation she could think of. He did go to see her before he left.

Rei walked in the apartment and quietly sat down. Misato closed the door and was about to sit herself when....

"Wondergirl?"

_Damn. I forgot Asuka was still awake._

"Pilot Sohryu."

"What are you doing here? This isn't your house!"

"I am aware of that. I came to talk to the Major."

"Do it sonewhere. The last thing I need is a doll coming here last at night."

"I am not a doll."

Misato barely caught the almost minute flash of anger in Rei's crimson eyes. _What the...? This must be serious. I better stop this before it gets out of hand._

"I invited her, Asuka."

"What?"

"I invited Rei here earlier today."

"What? How could you...? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this." Misato glared at her, "Now calm down. As you said, it is late and there's no need to wake up anyone else." Truth was after all the angel attacks, it's doubtful anyone still lived there. But Misato was not in the mood to break up an argument, much less a possible fight.

Asuka snarled, but eventually gave up, "Fine. Let the doll stay here if she wants. I don't care." With that, she turned to her room and slammed the door shut. Misato looked to see if Rei would display the same anger, but her face remained neutral. _Must have been my imagination.___

"What did you want to talk to me about, Rei?"

Rei eyes drooped to the floor and she was quiet for awhile. 

"I've been having trouble sleeping." she said quietly.

"Oh?"

"I have been having disturbing dreams. They always come to me almost every night and I find myself unable to sleep for long."

"What happens in your dreams?"

"I am uncertain. But I know that I never had these dreams before Ikari-kun left."

"I see." _This is so....unlike her. _If not for the conditions, Misato would have been laughing herself silly. "You miss him?"

Rei took a moment to think about it, "Yes, Major. I believe I do."

"Just call me Misato, okay?" It was then that she saw the necklace.

"That necklace. Did Shinji give you that?"

"Yes."

Misato waited to hear something more, but Rei remained quiet. _I guess that was that_, Misato thought.

"It's late, Rei. You can sleep here if you want."

"I do not wish to impose..."

"No, it's alright. You can sleep in Shinji's room."

"Is that appropriate?"

"No, but he would want you to anyway if he were here."

"As you wish."

Not necessarily a thank you, but Misato accepted it. Misato led Rei into Shinji's room where she sat on his bed. Misato then left and came back with some clothes for her to sleep in. Rei was a little confused, but readily accepted the clothes. Misato gave a stifled yawn. _Guess I'm more tired than I thought._ She was about to close the door when Rei spoke again

"I really miss Shinji."

Misato's eyes widened. _Whoa, that was out of the blue. You are just full of surprises today, aren't you, Rei. Perhaps you are more human than I thought._

"So do I. Good night Rei."

Unknown to them, a certain red headed girl was listening in on them. And despite her earlier reluctance and denial, she missed him as well.

_AN: Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted to be sure I portrayed Asuka and Rei well enough._


	5. The Coming

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 5

Two weeks later...

Misato decided to let Rei stay in her apartment. She felt that since Rei seemed to come out of her shell, it would be better for her to stay around with them. Rei didn't mind and there had been no objections from the Commander. _(He still hasn't been seen yet.)_ During that time, Rei began to show slight inklings of emotion. True, they didn't happen often, _(Misato counted three times total, including that first night)_, but it was enough to know that Rei was changing. As for Asuka, she avoided contact with the First Child as much as possible. Until...

"Pilot Sohryu."

Asuka pretended not to hear her and continued on into her room. She plumped herself down on the bed and Rei entered the room.

Asuka sneered, "What do you want, Wondergirl?"

Rei simply stared at her, "Why do you hate me?"

"That's a dumb question. Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"And here I thought you were at least smart."

Rei gaze was unchanged, "I do not understand."

"I don't hate you, I hate what you represent." Asuka sat up, "A lifeless doll that does nothing more than what her Commander orders her to do."

"I am not a doll."

"Yes you are. Tell me something. Why did you come here that night? And don't feed me that line you gave Misato about your dream."

"But that is true."

"Oh please. You're telling me that you actually can't sleep because that baka left? That's something only a human would do, which you aren't. Besides, who'd miss him anyway?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course not! I never liked him to begin with. He's always whining and crying about every little thing."

"That doesn't sound like Ikari-kun. And you do miss him. According to the Major and from what I've observed, you haven't been acting the way you normally had when he was around. Yet you deny it because you're afraid to let others know how you feel."

Asuka was speechless, not only because Rei was right, but because she never heard her speak so much at one time before. She decided to play offensive before Rei said any more.

"What are you? His girlfriend?"

"He told me that I was a great friend and I am female."

Asuka shook her head, "Mien Gott, you're so naive."

"I do not understand."

Asuka shook her head, "Let's try again. How do you feel about him?"

"Feel? I...think I care for him a great deal."

"You...do? You're not just saying that?"

"I have no reason to lie, Pilot Sohryu. I do not lie."

Asuka looked at the crimson eyed girl. She does have a point. For as long as she's known Rei, she's never lied. That doesn't mean she did have secrets or didn't withhold information. But if she answers someone, it was never with deception.

"Alright Wondergirl, I'll make you a deal. You say you don't lie? Well, that means you can keep promises, right?"

Rei simply nodded

"Good. Now I'm going to tell you something. And you have to keep it a secret. As in no one is to know. Not Misato and not even the Commander. Understood?"

Rei looked at her strangely, since she had already given Asuka her answer, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Shinji annoys me to no end. He's always crying and running away from everything in life. I thought I could toughen him up at least a little bit, but all he does is say 'I'm sorry' and cowers back into his room. And the worse thing..." Asuka began to choke up a bit, "...the worse thing is that he didn't even mind. You're right. I do miss Shinji."

Asuka cast her eyes to the ground and said nothing. Rei simply watched her and waited for her to speak again. Sure enough, that's what happened...

"I don't understand. How come I could never say that before? I never knew I missed him so much."

"Because...you are you."

Asuka looked at her weirdly, but understood Rei's words. "You know, it's funny. Out of all people and I open up to you. I guess...you're not a lifeless doll after all."

"No. I am Ayanami Rei. I am I."

"Okay, Wonde....Rei. Remember, you will tell no one what I told you."

"Told me what, Sohryu?"

Asuka smiled, "Heh, clever. And you can call me Asuka." Asuka stood up, "Now get out of my room!"

Rei quietly stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Asuka lay back down; _Maybe__ you're more human than I thought, Rei._

________

Nerv HQ

Misato was walking through the hallways. Entering, she was greeted by a unexpected surprise.

"Ritsuko?"

The blond-haired scientist didn't look up and continued working, "Major."

Misato stepped forward, "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, I worked here."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean my sudden release? It looks like the Commander decided to let me out. In his words, 'he still has a use for me'."

"I see. He spoke to you directly?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know what has been going on lately?"

"From what I know, Shinji has stolen Eva 01 and disappeared off the face of the planet. That's about it."

"Well, there's more. Apparently, Shinji threatened the Commander and was then arrested."

Ritsuko's face flashed with surprise briefly, "Shinji did that? I must say I'm not too surprised. I guess it was only a matter of time. And I take it that you had something to do with his escape."

"No, that's where it gets weirder. He escaped on his own...with an AT field."

This time, the surprise on Ritsuko's face was frozen. "That's...that's impossible. Shinji doesn't have an S2 organ. How could he...?"

"I don't know. Ever since then, the Commander hasn't been seen by anyone. It's strange. It was as though Shinji...changed. I guess he wanted to end everything. But in doing so, he..."

"Found his destiny."

"Destiny? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it has been my own personal opinion. Shinji is not your average boy, which much is obvious. But I find it difficult to believe that for a boy like him, he can pilot an Eva so well, face and defeat Angels, form friendships with the most unusual of people and still remain the way he was when he first came here."

"Hmm. I never thought of that. But what does that have to do with destiny?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing. As I said, it's just a personal opinion."

"Well, it's an interesting thought. Especially coming from you."

"I had a lot of time to think."

____

Later after talking to Ritsuko, Misato decided to check the daily report on her computer. As she typed, the monitor suddenly started to blink and flash. Another image flashed and Misato's eyes widened as she quickly read what was displayed.

_Third Impact...SEELE....Humanity, the final angel?...Adam....What's this? Decision of the Messiah? Messiah? What is that?_

Then as suddenly as the information came up, it blinked off. Misato was surprised again.

"What? It's gone." She thought some more, _Someone__ sent this to me on purpose. But who?_

Unknown...

A shadowy figure turned off the computer terminal and sat back in a chair. _Good. Now she'll be ready when it comes. I just hope it's enough. For all of us._

Gendo's office...

Commander Ikari was looking at a vid-screen, his hands folded in the usual manner.

_Hmm.__ So they're making their move. The scenario may have changed, but I still hold the cards._ Ikari rose up and walked over to a hidden panel on the wall. A low hiss came out and a boxed object came out. Within it was a tiny creature, resembling an embryo.

"Adam."

Elsewhere...

Underwater, the fish are quietly swimming through the watery deep. They swam through the massive coral reefs that grow down there in order to find food. But in recent days, they had another object to maneuver through.

The object was Eva 01.

The hulking machine simply sat there, in kneeling position, as though it were in intense prayer.

_It is time._

Suddenly, the Eva's eyes shimmer and glow and the beast arises from it quiet state. Once it was fully erect, it shot up and flew out of the water.

Destination: Tokyo-3


	6. Return

Disclaimer: Same as before. You already know.

Chap. 6

"So even the Magi can't locate him?"

After receiving her mysterious message, Misato went back to Ritsuko's lab where she still was.

"No and that's the strange part. If I had been here when it happened, then maybe I would have a clue. It's as though he literally dropped off the face of the Earth." She took a sip of coffee, "Perhaps it would be better this way."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that with Shinji gone, perhaps he won't suffer anymore. This may seem out of character for me, but a person like him shouldn't have to suffer this way."

"My, Ritsuko. Don't tell me you actually care."

"Don't be a pest. Of course I care. But some things must come first." She took another sip, "By the way, how are the other Children taking it?

"Well, Asuka misses him, but she denies it at every turn. Basically, the normal Asuka behavior. But Rei, that's another story."

"Oh."

"You may think I'm crazy, but I believe she misses Shinji more than Asuka. In fact, more than all of us."

"Oh really. How do you know?"

"She told me."

Ritsuko's face blinked in surprise briefly, "Voluntarily? That's new."

"Yes it is. It is as though Rei is changing. Living with us, spending time with us, it's also too...I don't know. And every night, she listens to Shinji's SDAT player. I guess it had to do with what Shinji told her before he left."

"And that is?"

"He told her that she was his best friend or something like that. He even gave her that pendant she's wearing." Misato stopped and looked out the window. "You know, this thing with Rei and Shinji. If not for what I know about Rei, I would find it almost cute."

"It not like they could pursue a normal relationship."

"Yeah I know. With Rei being clone from his mother, that would be...wrong."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I didn't say that because of their shared genetics. In fact, Rei is not a true clone of either Yui or Lillith."

"What do you mean?"

"The angel DNA erodes all types of cells except its own. Yet, during the process, it was stabilized by Yui's DNA. However, her DNA too was eroded and the angel's as well. 

"So Rei...isn't a clone?"

"Yes and no. She still has Yui's DNA as well as Lillith's. Yet it was so corrupted that it wouldn't be enough to be truly either. At best, Rei would be Shinji's cousin and a very distant one at that." She took yet a third sip, "Basically, Rei is a shadow of what used to be two beings."

"But then why does Rei look like Yui?"

"Gendo. He engineered her to look like that, despite the data."

"Ritsuko, you still didn't tell me what you meant earlier."

"What I meant was they probably wouldn't be able to due to all the things they have been through as well as what's to come. Who knows if they or any of us will survive it?"

"Now what did I tell you about that? You have to look at thing positively."

"In these days, that is a very difficult thing to do."

_Yes, it is. Very difficult._ Misato thought to herself.

Katsuagi Home...

Rei lay asleep quietly in the darkness of Shinji's room. However, the thoughts of the First Child were far from calm. Disturbing images flooded through her mind as she slept. Images of angels, Lilith, and blood swarmed the dreamscape. Abruptly, she awoke to the darkness, with only the fading moon as light. _Something is coming. Something is going to happen. _It was then that she felt another presence in the room. A tall shadow loomed over her, eyes hidden by dark-shaded glasses.

"It is time, Rei. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Come with me."

Rei nodded and sat up. Inwardly though, she was nervous. Maybe even frightened. _Why should I be frightened of the Commander? It is not logical._ Rei quickly dressed and they both disappeared into the darkness. Rei's face stayed neutral, but the feeling of dread she felt remained. Unconsciously, her hand reached for the necklace on her.

_Shinji, where are you?_

The gem glistened...

An hour later, unknown...

_They're making their move now. I better get moving then. Be careful, Misato._

With unit 02 as the only possible way to initiate Third Impact, SEELE decided to send its prototype Eva's as well as ground forces to infiltrate NERV. The ground troops were to eliminate all of the NERV personnel while their prototype Evas would use the Lance of Longinus on Eva 02 and start Third Impact. And as far as they were concerned, everything was going according to plan. NERV was besieged with their troops and in response to the prototypes, NERV launched 02. A slight difficulty came from Asuka, who was stronger than ever before. But despite that and the fact that she managed to take out two of them, she was still outnumbered.

"Damn it. I will not be defeated! Mama, help me!"

She charged in almost blind fury at the next one, but it dodged her attack. She turned to follow it, but then something grabbed her arm. She looked and saw one of the Evas holding her arm. Then her other arm was grabbed by another one and she struggled to move away. 

"Get the hell off of me!"

She managed to push them somewhat, but then still held fast. One of them then hovered before her, holding a red-and black weapon. _The Lance of Longinus._ The Eva pointed the wicked looking weapon at her and positioned to stab.

"No!"

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded around them, almost like the roar of a dragon. A purple blur tackled the Eva with the lance and smashed it into the ground. Asuka looked down at her savior. It was Eva 01.

"Shinji!"

_(AN: Yes, I am aware that I didn't explain how Asuka managed to communicate with her mother inside of the Eva. I couldn't think about how to go about writing that. Also, I explained about the Rei/Yui factor for those who are bothered by a possible Shinji/ Rei fic here. Not that that is what I am doing.)_


	7. Impact

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 7

Eva 01 wrestled with the white Eva until it finally ripped the lance away from it. It then lifted the lance and stabbed the white Eva, ripping it to shreds. Two of the white Evas came to him, charging. 01 jumped up and landed behind the two Eva and in one spin, slashed open the backs, causing them to fall. 01 then charged to where the first two were holding Asuka. One of the Evas released Asuka and grappled with 01. But that proved to be an error as Asuka whirled on the second one and tackled it. Meanwhile, 01 and the white Eva continued their struggle and it almost appeared that it was gaining ground. But 01 suddenly sprouted its wings, let one of his hands of the lance, and drove it into the belly of the Eva. It roared and released the lance and 01 drove it into its head, splitting it in half. It then looked over to see its red counterpart defeat the other Eva.

"Shinji. Is that you?"

"It's good to see you again, Asuka."

"Baka. How dare you leave everyone like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're still apologizing? You haven't changed."

They then turned their attention to the remaining Evas that were coming toward them. Shinji tossed Asuka the lance and she caught it.

"Can you handle this by yourself?"

"Myself?"

"I have to go. Third Impact must not happen."

Asuka gave a slightly surprised look, but she flashed a grin, "Are you kidding? I'm the great Asuka Langley!"

"Okay. Be careful." Shinji then flew away and Asuka smiled. It's good to have you back, Shinji. The white Evas came then came at her and she set her weapon.

_Come on. I'll show you just what kind of person you're dealing with._

__

Lower down within NERV, Major Katsuragi was making her way to the lower level. After making sure Asuka had gotten to her Eva, Misato was on her way to the command center when she found out that Rei had disappeared. Suspecting that the Commander was actually going to initiate Third Impact, Misato was making her way to the Terminal Dogma when she ran into trouble. She had encountered a SEELE squad and was forced to take another route. She managed to make it to one of the elevators when...

"There's another one. Shoot her!"

Misato ducked behind a wall as the bullets flew at her. Taking out her gun, she put her arm out and fired a few rounds before ducking back. Looking forward, she saw that the elevator had arrived. Shooting out again, she made a mad dash toward the elevator, but was hit. She clasped her side and dove in the elevator, but she saw the soldiers coming toward her. She raised her gun again and was about to fire when sounds gunfire came from behind them. The SEELE soldiers dropped one by one and a shadow stood behind them, holding a smoking gun. Misato couldn't make out her savior as the shadow turned to leave, but she was able to see something. 

_A ponytail?__ Could that...? No way._

_____

Meanwhile, Gendo and Rei had finally reached the Terminal Dogma. Before them, once again, surrounded by a sea of LCL, was Lilith. The half-bodied angel seemed to shimmer with energy, as though it anticipated what was going to happen. Gendo pointed toward Lilith, indicating that he wanted Rei to go in that direction. Rei began to walk hesitantly and ultimately stopped before the walkway.

"No. I do not want to do this."

"Do it." Gendo hissed.

Rei shivered inwardly, "I...I..."

"Do it!" He took a hold of her arm.

Rei looked back at him strangely. _Something is wrong. With all of this._ Rei began to struggle, but Gendo held her. However, her sudden pull shook him a little and his shades fell off. Rei looked up at the Commander to find that his eyes were red.

"You're not the Commander."

"He ceased to exist when he injected me into his body." He showed her his hand, which was now slightly cut. He grabbed Rei, "All that is needed now is for you to initiate Third Impact. And as the First Angel, I will cause all to cease as it should be."

"Never!"

Rei suddenly burst with energy and her AT field came up. Gendo/Adam backed away.

"You dare defy me? I created you, remember?"

He pulled out a small device and hit it. Suddenly, Rei felt a jolt of pain and fell down.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have some control over you?" He picked her up and began to walk toward Lilith. Suddenly, there was a slight rumble and the LCL sea rippled. The rumblings grew and Gendo looked up to see the massive 01 barreling down before him, blocking his path to Lilith.

"Put her down."

Gendo/Adam looked at the hulking figure of Eva 01 and smirked, "Ikari. Move out of my way." He raised a gun, "Or she dies."

Shinji didn't know what to do. He was trapped this time. He couldn't just leave like last time. If he let this go on, then the world would be destroyed. But he couldn't sacrifice Rei. _It was just like Karowu all over again. Like Touji._ _No, not again!_

Shinji didn't move and Adam carried Rei toward Lilith. But as he was about to reach it, he suddenly screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Adam dropped Rei and grabbed his head, writhing in agony. But through those screams, he could hear a voice.

"Shinji.........kill.... us...Do...it.... now."

Gendo was fighting for control over his body. Shinji didn't understand. Despite all those years of suffering and all the effort he put into himself, he still couldn't bring himself to kill his own father.

"Father?"

"Shinji...I...beg.... of...you. Do...it...now...please."

_He...begs?_ Shinji looked into his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. _No, it's not possible._ Gendo's eyes had the same loneliness as he did. Also in it was suffering, not just what he was going through now, but years of slow suffering. _No, no, no!_ But it was too late. Shinji's heart went out to him and he realized there was only one way to end his suffering. Swiftly, Shinji lifted him up in his hand, held him tight and....

_(AN: Sorry this took so long to write.)_


	8. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 8

"Father."

Misato had just arrived at the Dogma and was shocked by what she saw there. Eva 01 holding Commander Ikari in its deadly grip.

 "Shinji!"

01 didn't seem to respond and Misato ran out, "Shinji, don't do it!"

"No, Major."

Misato looked to see Rei was on the ground recovering.

"That…is not Commander Ikari. It is Adam."

This shocked Misato even more, "What are you saying?"

Rei stood up, "Commander Ikari injected Adam into himself in order to start Third Impact. But the angel is in control of him and wants to use Third Impact to destroy humanity."

Misato blinked at this new information, but then remembered one of the things she saw on the computer screen earlier. Third Impact could be altered, depending on how it was initiated. But Misato would rather if it didn't happen at all. But if that was the case, then why hasn't Adam been killed…?

_Oh, Shinji._

Inside, Shinji was in a conflict of emotions. _I have to stop him. But I can't kill my own…but he's not my father. Even before that he wasn't. So why can't I do it?_

"Fool child."

Shinji looked to see that Adam had regain control over Gendo and had activated his AT field. The field began to slowly rip apart the Eva's hand. Shinji gasped. He wouldn't be able to crush him now. _But…at this range…_

Outside, Misato and Rei watched and Adam/Gendo was almost freed from Eva 01's grip. He couldn't do it now. But then, Shinji's Eva suddenly began to glow

"What are you doing?"

"Misato. Get Rei out of here."

Misato looked closer and saw what he was doing. "No Shinji, don't."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Misato silently watched as 01 begun to go critical. Then she ran toward Rei, grabbed her arm, and ran away. _Shinji…why?_

Adam watched in despair, "What are you doing? No!"

"I'm going to end it all!!"

"Damn you, Third Child!!!!!"

The Eva glowed more brightly and Adam felt himself beginning to incinerate. _How…? Wait…? Could…he be…the messiah?_

Inside however, Shinji began to feel a sense of peace. _Perhaps this is the only way._

_Live on, Shinji._

"Huh?"

Outside, a badly damaged Eva 02 was making its way toward HQ after defeating the Eva prototypes when Asuka saw a growing light coming from the Terminal Dogma.

_What is that?_

01 shone in a blinding light and then exploded altogether. The LCL sea fried as the explosion engulfed and destroyed everything within the Terminal Dogma. The bright light blinded Asuka when she realized what she saw.

_That light...The Eva self-detonation system...Oh, no._

"SHINJI!!!!!!!!!!!"

_(AN: Yes, I know it's short. I'm working on it.)_


	9. Open heart

Disclaimer: Do I even have to? Really?

Chap. 9

The Terminal Dogma was destroyed, along with Eva 01, Lilith, Adam/Gendo and possibly Shinji as well. Recovery crews who were in area found Misato and Rei, both seriously injured, but alive. It took them a week to awaken from the hospital. Suffice to say, they weren't exactly in good spirits...

Misato was stunned, "Shinji… He really did it. I don't believe it."

Rei remained her normal silent self; however her fingers seemed to twitch slightly on the bed covers.

Misato looked up at the ceiling, "I...never would have...was this unavoidable?"

Ritsuko looked at her friend, "Who could have imagined that one boy would actually fix all the mistakes we made."

Misato looked at her as Ritsuko continued, "Shinji did it all. Stop the Angels, prevent Third Impact, even stood up to a man we all feared. And even in his..." She stopped, not wanting to hurt Misato, "...Even when 01 self-destructed, he stopped it for good. Without Lillith or Adam, there can be no Third Impact. He...saved us all."

Rei's fingers twitched even more and eventually turned into a slight fist.

Misato blinked at her friend, "You really do care."

"Of course."

Ritsuko sighed before going to check on Rei. But Rei had disappeared.

"Rei?"

Misato looked in the same direction, "Huh? Wasn't she there a minute ago?"

"She was. I guess she's got it the hardest. Both the Command…Gendo and Shinji are gone. She has no one now."

Misato then thought, "Speaking of which, how is Asuka handling it?"

"The way you expect it."

"That bad, huh?"

In Misato's apartment, Asuka's room was totally destroyed. Her things were tossed around in the room as though a tornado had swept through it. In the corner, curled up in a ball, was Asuka. Her entire body was trembling and tears streamed her face.

_Baka__...baka...Damn you, baka! Why...did you...have to be so...brave?_

______________________

_Light.__ I never expected light._

_I knew you could do it._

_Who…are you?_

_You know who I am, Shinji-kun._

_Karowu__?__ But…you're…_

_Dead?__ More or less. But I am an angel after all._

_What's going on?_

_You did it. You defied humanity's fate._

_I don't understand._

_Humans tried to control Adam, the first angel. But in doing so, set their own fate toward destruction. But in order to test whether or not lillium deserved to live, the Angels came. Lillium were given a chance to fight back. However, only one could truly save you. The messiah._

_Messiah?___

_It was said that one pure of heart would be the only one that can save humanity from the extinction they where heading toward. That is the messiah. That is you._

_Me?_

_Yes. Since I met you, you have had a way of doing things. You were always sad, but your heart remained open. You said once that you fight to be recognized. But that is not true, is it?_

_I…don't know anymore._

_Why did you fight to begin with?_

_They needed someone to fight. Rei was hurt. What else was I supposed to do?_

_So you did it to help her._

_Yes…no…I…father…_

_Heh__, you think way too much. What was your first impulse?_

_To help Rei.___

_So then that's it. Nothing else. The first impulse is usually the best one._

_…………_

_Haven't you ever wondered why it is that you attract the weirdest attention from people?_

_What do you mean?_

_Rei__ for one.__ She's not exactly the most normal of people. The same with Asuka._

_The same could be said of you._

_My point exactly.__ Despite this, you always have a way of reaching people. You've done it with Rei as well as Asuka._

_Huh?_

_They care a great deal for you, right?_

_Yes…no…well I'm not sure about Rei, but Asuka hates me._

_You know that isn't true. You understand her and even though she doesn't express it, she does care for you. And you already know Rei's feelings. Otherwise you wouldn't have given her that pendant._

_………._

_It's strange how those two are. They are completely different, yet they have one thing in common. And that's you. Your open heart broke through their barriers. The wall of ice and the wall of fire._

_…………_

_And that's not all. Misato, Ritsuko, Touji, Kensuke, and many others have changed because of their contact with you. Even your father as well as me. And I'm an angel. A great deal of people, don't you agree?_

_…Yes._

_Now do you understand? Only you could have avoided mankind's fate. The purest of the lillium._

_So…what happens now?_

_Now you have to go. I just wanted to say goodbye this last time._

_Can't you come with me?_

_Nope. But that's okay. Oh and on your way back, someone else wants to speak to you._

_Someone else?___

_Goodbye Shinji. You're always in my heart, my friend._

_Karowu__…_

____________

One week later…

Without Lilith or Adam, SEELE could no longer implement its Instrumentality Project especially after the destruction of their prototype Evas. Decades of planning had gone up in smoke and SEELE had no choice, but to disband. As the now-commander, Fusyusyi used NERV to start repairs. It was then....

"Sir, we're getting an encoded transmission. Origin unknown."

"What does it say?"

"Nothing yet...wait. There are a set of co-ordinates. They are in the vicinity of the Terminal Dogma. And there's an image coming through."

"Hey, that's the 01 entry plug!"

"Contact the emergency crews. Get them to that location ASAP!"

"Roger. Sir, the transmission. It's gone."

"We'll figure that out later. Inform Colonel Katsuragi. Tell her what we found."

Unknown...

A familiar figure punches a few buttons on his keyboard and then shuts it off.

_Heh__.__ Sometimes being dead has its advantages. But enough of the spy game now._

Katsuragi residence...

"What?! I'm on my way!"

Misato grabbed her jacket. Asuka and Rei came out of their rooms after hearing her yell.

"What's going on, Misato?"

"They found the 01 entry pod!"

________________________

_Where am I now?_

_Is this it? Is this the end?_

_No, Shinji._

_What?_

_For you, it is the beginning._

_Mother?___

_You did it. You finally realize your true self._

_My...true self?___

_The inner strength that was always buried deep within you._

_What strength? I don't understand._

_Yes, you do. It was that strength that led you to do what you have done. I'm very proud of you, Shinji. I must go now._

_No, please don't leave me._

_I will always be with you. But you no longer need me._

_I do. I do need you._

_Shinji.__ You are growing up now. Trust yourself and you'll never be alone. Do you understand?_

_......Yes._

_Live Shinji. Live and be well, my son. Goodbye._

Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered opened as he looked at the ceiling. _A familiar ceiling for a change._

"Ikari-kun."


	10. New Beginning

Disclaimer: You already know, so you don't need me to say it again.

Chap. 10

Shinji turned his head. Sitting beside him was none other than Ayanami Rei.  

"Ayanami."  

For a moment, they said absolutely nothing. For a brief moment, it seemed that her red eyes would actually give way to tears. But they never came. It was then that Misato entered the room. 

"Shinji! You're alive!"  

"I...guess I am."  

Unlike Rei, fresh tears came down Misato's face as she dashed over and hugged Shinji. "I'm so glad. You really are something else, Shinji. Oh, look at me. I'm a complete mess." 

She then turned to the door, "Come on, Asuka. You said you missed him, so get in here."  Slowly, the door opened and Asuka entered the room, 

"So the Invincible Shinji survives again. So how are you, baka?"  

"I'm well, I guess."  

"What do you mean you guess? You're either well or not!"  

"I'm sorry."  

"Arrggghhhh. Again with the 'I'm sorry'. Honestly, you'd think you would have a backbone after all of this." 

She finally gave a small smile, an act that surprised Shinji.  

"What? Don't give me that look." Asuka left the room.  

"Alright, we should let him get some rest now." Misato followed. However, Rei didn't budge.  

"Are you coming, Rei?"  

"No. I'd like to stay with Shinji for awhile longer."  

Another smile came up on Misato's face. _She said Shinji. How cute._

"Okay. But don't do anything I would do, you two."  

"Misato!"  

Misato laughed, "You are just too easy, Shinji. See ya later."  

The two of them refocused there gaze on each other right after she left. Shinji noticed that her eyes were redder than usual.  

"How long have you been awake?"  

"I...wanted to be here when you awoke."  

"Oh. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."  

"It's alright."  

Shinji gave a warm smile and slowly reached out and held her hand. Both his smile and his touch gave her a very warm sensation in her body.  

"Shinji."  

"Yeah?"  

Rei suddenly shot forward and held Shinji in a tight hug. Shinji winced a little, but then noticed that she was crying.  

"Rei?"  

"I missed you so much."  

Shinji gave another smile and put his arms around the sobbing girl. She went on like that for awhile and gradually stopped and became still. _She's asleep._ Another smile came up his face and he closed his eyes to sleep. But he was unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them from the crack of the door.  

"Figures."

Later that day, Misato walked outside of the hospital to get some air. As she did, she went by her car and found a group of flowers in the seat. Surprised, she picked them up and behind found..._a melon?_ Misato was confused and then her eyes suddenly widened with shock. _No. It couldn't be..._

There was a letter there as well.

_Hey there beautiful. Sorry for the scare, but it was necessary. Congratulations on your promotion, Colonel Katsuragi, as well as saving the world. Talk to you in time._

_Love, K.R._

_P.S. That really hurt. Ouch._

Misato clenched the note in her hands with a new set of tears on her face.

3 days later...

Shinji and Rei stood before the two graves. _Two empty graves._ Both of parents who had died a long time ago. A bush of rose was on Yui's grave, but nothing was on Gendo's. Shinji simply stood there quietly, contemplating it while Rei simply stared. _Father... I can't believe that after all of this I'm still calling you that. I don't even understand why I'm here at your grave. But in the end, you showed yourself. I don't know what it means or why you did it. Even if what Kaworu says is true, what does that make you? I...don't understand._

Rei looked at Shinji and saw his face shift as the thought went on in his head.

"Ikari-kun."

"I'm...I'm not sure how I should feel."

Rei blinks at him briefly before looking away. She then bends down and picks up two flowers from the rosebush. Shinji looks at her as she places one on Yui's grave and the other on Gendo's. Her face remained expressionless.

"Thank you, Rei-chan."

The two of them then slowly walked away to the cemetery entrance where Asuka was waiting for them.

"Thanks for waiting, Asuka."

"Sure. But don't think this means I'm getting soft on you, Third Child. Or you, First."

Rei simply blinked while Shinji gave a small smile, "Of course not."

The three Children turned away from the cemetery, ready to leave their past behind, one laced with pain, sorrow, and loneliness. They now look to a future where they could be free of such things, where above all, they would never be lonely again. Not as long as they had each other.

_AN: Yes, I finally did it. Thank you for reading. I still kept whoever was at the door a secret and as for Kaji, I just couldn't kill him off. Oh, and in case you are wondering, I haven't paired Shinji with anyone. I gave hints on him and Rei, but I didn't cancel out Asuka as I did the same thing. Personally, I like Rei/Shinji, but I'm also fond of Asuka/Shinji. So I put it in a way so that it was possible for either one, (Kind of like the Tenchi series, sort of.) _


End file.
